


Erskines Suffering

by Over_write



Series: 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins' Trilogy [5]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Echo Erskine Ravel, Echo Stones, Erskine Ravel is alive, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Sequel, Torture, ancient weapons, break-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: Sequel of 'the trilogy pain, Recovery, A journey begins'What did he say?.... Scarab had eavesdropped some Sorcerers at the old factory, saying something...But until today, it didn't come out what exactly...And what does Erskine - some believed to be long dead - has to do with it?Find out in Erskines Suffering - two years  after the events of 'A journey begins'..
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Dusk
Series: 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins' Trilogy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700740
Kudos: 1





	1. The Amulett Of the Ancients...

It had been a normal break-in.

They, needed something, only the Irish Sanctuary possessed.

A medallion, that could only cause harm in Creeds hands.

Scarab hat found out about it two years ago at the old Factory, while he was spying on the Sanctuary. And since then it had bothered them.

However never enough to actually do something.

 **Until recently,** when they found out, what that little thing was actually capable of..

It was an Ancient weapon, made by the Ancients, themselves, like the Sceptre of the ancients or the God-killer weapons.

Just with much more power.

So much that, if used for evil, it would unleash the whole darkness - aka necromancy - of the world or worse, open the gate to the faceless ones..

So Scarab, Sanguine, Valkyrie and Jack put themselves together and made a plan to steal it.  
Dusk, although how much he would have liked to, sadly couldn't join that day, as he was busy with a certain child problem, that Valkyrie pleased him to care about.

Nevertheless they proceeded with the plan.

 **Jack** was going to distract the guards all around the Sanctuary with a little help from **Scarab** at the beginning. Then he would join **Valkyrie and Sanguine** , once the guards have been taken care of, and burrow inside the underground floors of the Sanctuary , where **father and son** made sure, that they stay unnoticed and **Valkyrie** would get the artifact.

Quick, silently and easy.

A matter of a few hours in the night, which was hopefully safe, too.

Luckily it turned out it was , though Valkyrie would have never expected what was awaiting her. Or what **prize** she had to pay to get the amulet.

So or so she was going to find out soon....   
  


The break-in was set on Thursday night at around midnight, a time Detectives and sorcerers are rarely inside the Sanctuary ....


	2. The Plan..

Jack was **coming from the west** of Roarhaven,   
Scarab took his **assassin way** , another word for moving in the shadows of the nights,  
Sanguine **used** **the** **underground** to get to Roarhaven   
and Valkyrie **shadow-walked.**

Eventually all of them killed some Cleavers on the way to their meeting point and checked the surrounding area of the Sanctuary.

To their luck, everything was clear and running according to the plan, except of the few Cleavers, they came across.

All witnesses, who unfortunately had be killed.

Afterwards they accordingly met up in one of Roarhavens many side streets.

One, close to the Sanctuary itself.

Yet, no one dared to step out of their hiding-point, not until they know that no civilian was around.

When all of a sudden, Valkyrie appeared our of her shadow-walk in the middle of it, saying in the same time „it's clear !". Having said that, the wall beside her started to crumble like Static and out of it came Billy-ray-Sanguine, with both Straight-Razor   
and God-killer dagger in hand, ready to fight. At next, Springheeled Jack jumped down the rooftop, switching the walls every now and then to soften his landing. Lastly Scarab stepped out of the shadows of the building behind her.

Now the team was reunited again and ready to strike!

„Everyone ready? " Scarab questioned in a mysterious voice, once all of them stood in a cycle. Hence he received a nod and a „Sure 'em!" from his son, who smirked maleficently. So then Valkyrie spoke up „ Okay.... you all know what to do? ".

Another nod, as an answer.

„Then head out.... " she continued and looked at her watch, „ 3 hours.... 4 A. M...... Meet-up here.... In case of a delay contact one of us or the worst will be suspected! " Valkyrie informed everybody and wished them good luck, before they separated again.

Then silence ruled over the cold side-street again and the peaceful night continued its common way....   
  



	3. .... set into motion.

... The stillness of the night...

So peaceful..   
So quiet...

While two assassin's danced over the rooftops in the darkness of the night, covered by her shadows.

Quietly splattering only **the** blood, which has to be.

But unlike normal assassins, they did it in the most painless way possible...

.. A quick slash in the throat, to cut through the carotid artery..

This went on for twenty minutes. Until only one Assassin's could still be felt by the nights breeze, watching over the loneliness of the rooftops.

Up to that, they have grown calmer, with each victim they killed.

Supporting each other on their way to their goal. 'Till the, were sure, the other one could handle it himself and vanished from sight. Obviously whatever the two Assassin's have planned in the moonlights embrace, **the second step** **has** **been reached.**

As an consequence Scarab reappeared behind the building of the Sanctuary in one of the shadows and waited until Sanguine and Valkyrie ran around the next corner.

„Scarab we're here! " Valkyrie declared softly, due Scarab repeatingly stepped out of his hide. „ Everything went as planned..... Jack continues to watch the rooftops, what about you?" he reassured them and hoped for the same promising answer. That he eventually got from his son „ Here's everything clear, too, just a few Cleavers lying dead in that or that corner... ... Nothing to be worried about anymore..".   
In understanding Scarab nodded and gave a sign to the wall. „ Then let's not loose time!" he suggested and walked with them to it.

There Sanguine touched the wall and it already began to glitch like static, however before they sank into it, he looked over to his two team-mates. „You ready?" he asked. „Are we ever ready!? " Scarab replied back and lay a hand at his sons shoulder to not loose him, whilst moving through the walls.   
As an reply Sanguine admitted „True! ". Still, he didn't move through the wall, yet. Before, he had to check on Valkyrie. Therefore he looked to her „Val?"

Indeed, they new of her phobia very well. This the eyeless detective was especially careful with her.

Accordingly Valkyrie stared at the blank wall and took a deep breath. Then she looked to Sanguine, while replying „ You know, i'll never be ready, when it comes to this, but as long as I'm with you.. I know I'm safe. ".  
This made Sanguine blush a bit and he pulled Valkyrie protectively closer to him with his spare arm. Before the three of them sank into the cold world of the underground and with it, disappeared from humans eyes.

Leaving the side-street once again to its common behaviour, like nothing ever happened.

Whereas in reality it did happened something.

The break-in into the Irish Sanctuary had started....

Almost 2 A.M.

They still had 2 hours left....

Enough to rush inside the treasure hall, grab the Amulett and escape again..


	4. Into the Sanctuary!

..

...

....

Ten seconds later Scarab , Valkyrie and Sanguine arrived in the underground area of the Sanctuary.

As expected it was silence.

Everything was dark and no one was around. **Perfect!**

In amusement Valkyrie let go of Sanguine and suspected her surroundings „ It couldn't be better! " she smirked cheekily and turned back to the two Assassin's, „Then... I would say... See you later!".  
„Stay safe! ";„We'll watch your back! " both of them replied so then instantly and waved her goodbye as she ran outside the room into the **lifeless,,** **dark** hallway of the empty Sanctuary.

As much as she wanted to properly tell them Goodbye,...

**...there was no time!**

Two hours were exactly enough to make it out again.

Considering the deathline on her watch, she tensed slightly and immediately made her way to the Treasury room.  
Lucky for her, she knew this building almost as good as her own team and instantly knew where to go.

**Afterall** **she had worked almost 20 years with the Sanctuary together.**

At first with Meritorious.   
At Second with Guild.   
At third with Ravel, a person she used to despise, after what he'd done.

Well, she used to.

Now, that she had changed into a better person, she would actually really like to listen to him and maybe, even give him a **second chance**. Sadly Skulduggery had pushed Ravel, instead of himself, as a sacrifice, into the Accelerator 12 years ago......

Killing him in the most painful way ever...

A sigh escaped her lips, as that awful memory crossed her mind and the thought, that there she hadn't even cared.. Not even one bit... Not even a single second, had she used, to mourn or think about the reason why......  
In other words, if she thinks about herself in the past, now, she would say, she was emotionless and heartless....

At fourth came China.  
And at the very last, she had even worked almost 7 more years together with Damocles Creed.

A time she partly regretted and partly enjoyed. Without him, she maybe wouldn't be in love with Dusk, let alone have her team or daughter.   
**Nonetheless** she hated Creed for what I had done.

Not only to the people she saw as her family.   
But also to the Sanctuary, itself.

Compare to its illuminated wonderful floors in the past, they were **dark** and **and not a single light dared to bright it.** It looked almost like a **jail** or the domain of the **faceless ones**. All of the decorations had been **hung down**. Another phrase for the halls would be, that **they're naked**. 

... Truly awful how such a wonderful place can turn into such a disgusting one....


	5. Treasure Room..... but empty!

It had changed so much....

Fortunately the one thing that didn't change was the way they had built this massive castle. Every room and floor was how it used to be.

Plus, that no Cleavers were anywhere around, it was almost inviting for **thieves** to break in.

A child's play for Valkyrie...

She was rather quickly in running to the Treasure room.

 **A matter of 20 minutes.**   
A time that couldn't be more perfect.

Once arrived, she stood in front of a **big** locked door. Probably with some hidden sigils to defend it, as well. Nothing they didn't already await and weren't prepared for. Obviously Valkyrie had it all seen coming and planned out.

Thanks to China she knew almost everything sigil that exists in the world and therefore knew how to say it and deactivate it. She had shown and learnt her everything in her time of being a Grand Mage, before she was **murdered**.

And thanks to her old friend Tanith, she knew everything about unlocking doors. Which really came to her favor in this case.

As a rule she replaced her hand on the big wooden door, closed her eyes to concentrate, checked the door for any sigils and unlocked it.

Click!!

Clearly it was open. The little 'click' it made, couldn't be overheard.

By now, she was a master in doing that. And surprisingly, there hadn't been any sigils, too..

.. Reckless..

.. another word fitting great to Creed.

Stubborn  
Ignorant  
Selfish  
Cruel  
Greedy

.. al things, that described him amusingly good.

According to Skulduggery, he had been worse than Mevolent....

Skulduggery..

Good old Skulduggery..

As that person crossed her mind, she was reminded of the good old times. When he was still normal.  
As he was her partner, joked around, fought together as a team and **she had liked him more than a friend...**

**.. They had fallen in love..**

But **Creed** destroyed it all...

With these heartbreaking memories in mind, a little tear made its way down her cheek and she entered the room.

These memories were all she had left from him. Over years she and her team had tried to save the Detective and the skeleton under Creeds Influence . Though nothing had worked, he did something, that not even Valkyrie could break.   
So she had finally given up and decided to move on. Her goal was now to look into the future and help other criminals and people to be understood and forgiven.

Soon then, she made two promises. The first, was to never, ever punish someone, without listening to this person's reasons.   
And the second one, was to prevent people, like Creed, from succeeding their plans and destroying peoples lifes.

Cause she may be not able to save her people, anymore, but she could protect other people from the same destiny.

Recalling these promises, she stepped silently through the room and examined every single glass case, plus its insides. There were weapons, artifacts all kinds,....

.. but no Amulett.

This made Valkyrie nervous.

_Surely it had be somewhere._

_Of, course, maybe_ _they_ _didn't_ _have_ _it, though that_ _was_ _rather unlikely._

Scarab knows what he had heard, there was **no doubt.**

The only question was : _Where?_

From anew she looked at every show case. _No, she hadn't overseen it._

If it really wasn't here, then the only possible place it could more be, was..

**Creeds throne room..**


	6. Sudden noises....... revealing dark secrets

In an instant, she made herself on her way and didn't even bother about considering if or not.

The throne room was the only more thing she could think of, where the Amulett could be....

It had be!!!

The time was **ticking** and there was none to loose.

Therefore she immediately ran out of the treasure room and turned right to rush down the hall. To a pity Creeds room was exactly on the **opposite** of her **current location.**

With many crossovers and junctions in between.  
Thus she looked pantingly at her watch to check the time.

3.30AM

This made a bit of Relief come up inside of Valkyrie.

_She still_ _got_ _enough time!_

A second later she turned right.

Still one-and-a-half hours left.

Then pass the stairway to the prison.   
At next left and again to the end of the floor, right.  
Pass the junction.  
Straight to the next one.

Obviously she knew the Sanctuary. like the back of her hands!

Now she was almost there, only a few more Junction separated her from the Throne Room.

..

...

 **When our of nowhere,** a clashing sound caught her attention and she stopped.   
She was in the middle of one of these junctions. Four new hallways leading away from it. Each into black nothingness', due there not being any lights on.  
The rushling came from the one to her right and she looked at it suspiciously for a moment, before returning her gaze to the one she had to go to... The straight one...

Curious, she agreed to the fact she still got enough time and turned back to the right one, that she, in the following, followed for a few minutes, up to a wooden door the sound was coming out of.

The noise was still there..

Yet, she didn't dare to open the door and instead listened carefully. For Valkyrie it sounded like chains and the desperate attempts to get free. During quiet sobbing and coughing could be made out, too.

Undoubtedly someone was been kept inside there.

.. **Not** **willingly.**

Thereupon Valkyrie listened to her first promise and wasted no more time to unlock the door. No matter what criminal or person Creed hid there, she wanted to help this person.

So or so anger was boiling up inside of her against the evil Grand Mage , for putting a prisoner inside a dark room, chained and alone, and not inside the jail with other prisoners. However inside, she got the answer for her question.

As her eyes fell upon the thin , beaten man, chained to a wall, whimpering on the ground with one of his chained hands placed on his chest, covering something glowing.

A men she just recognised as one person.

**Former Grand Mage of the Irish Sanctuary.**   
**Killer of Ghastly Bespoke and Anton Shudder.**   
**Victim to the** **Accelerater**

**..**   
**...**

**Erskine Ravel**


	7. The answer to the Question : How?

.... Before her stood none other, than **Erskine Ravel.**

_H-how!!? I saw him die... H-how is he alive.. I-It can't be!... H-He died right_ _infront_ _of me... H-how.._

All of these thoughts were running up and down in her head, but the thing, she was mostly concerned about and got her most attention, was :

_What have they done to him!_

Nonetheless at first sight a shiver ran down her spine and a strange feeling of furry came up inside of her.  
Before her stood a man she had believed to be death, a person who killed two of her best friends.

She was speechless, motionless.

Nevertheless she pulled herself together and balled her hands to fists to stop her anger from exploding. Whilst she told herself over and over again, that he, as well as, every criminal else had reasons worth listening to.  
Thus she took a deep breath to calm herself and softly spoke up „E-Erskine.. "  
Instantly the man flinched at the sudden noise - it was soft, a way of speaking, he hadn't heard since a decade - and looked up at Valkyrie. „V-Val.... i-is t-that... y-you..?" he replied in barely whispers.

His eyes showed **fear** , **angst** , **regret** and **guilt**.

„I-It is.." she answered gently. Once he had gotten her answer, he lowered his head guiltily back to the ground and the female Detective saw a few tears dropping down from his eyes. Creating quiet dripping noises as they collide with the ground, in the stillness of the room.

It was almost too quiet, almost creepy, people could say!

„W-What are.. y-you d-doing here? " he trembled weakly.

No matter what they did to him, Valkyrie saw clearly that his clothes, which were always fitting exactly to his already thin body, were now hanging from it loosely.

They starved him..

And the many bruises and wounds on his body prooved not otherwise the cruelty of Creed.  
Although this man deserves all the pain he could get in her past life, she hated Creed even more for doing this.

“Why I'm here.. i-is not important! " she replied shortly,„b-but Ravel I-I saw you dying..... a-almost t-thirteen y-years ago..." Valkyrie asked back. Due to Ravel sighed, looked up and gave her a sad smile „I-I used to be....., b-but Creed... t-this b-Bastard p-pulled m-me.... out of.. t-that **thing,** S-Skull had p-pushed me I-into... a-and ..." he paused for a moment to breath. Obviously it was very painful for him to speak, even single words seemed to make him want to cry out in pain. „... I-implanted... s-some-thing into my... c-chest... t-to keep m-me alive!" he panted the last bit exhausted.

...

..

_ It was glowing - something red. _

_ Implanted to keep a man alive... _

_ Powers that only the Ancients have possessed.. _

_ A little round shaped stone... _

_ Shining brightly..  _   
  


_ Just what could it be? _


	8. Forgiveness

reed, this emotionless bastard, had brought him back alive, thanks to something he implanted into his chest...

Years ago..

10 if not more...

And in that time, he was held captive, in this dark room to never see the light again and they would have continued to do, who knows what, to him. - If Valkyrie wouldn't have found him!

As a result the Detective girl was stunned and her anger against Ravel suddenly changed to sympathy and mercy. According, she walked up to him and kneed beside him.  
Making Ravel shocked „S-Should-n't... y-you h-hate...... m-me....... f-for w-what...... I-I've done? " he stuttered. Thus Valkyrie hushed him and look him deep into his golden eyes.

„I-I.... should, yes." she admitted hesitantly „ but that's in the past..... I've changed..... A lot has changed... I'm not working for the Sanctuary anymore... I've got my own team here on Ireland... We're trying to end the rulership of Creed and most important i've learned to forgive! " Val explained softly and could see a spark of surprise and shock in Ravels eyes, that she had continued to look into the whole time.

Ravel, in the other hand , couldn't believe what he just heard. His ears must have fooled him. So his eyes.  
Valkyrie would have never said that, not the girl he used to know, or would she?  
Afterall it have been 12 years, since he last saw her. Obviously in that time it could have changed a lot. And according to Valkyrie, if she really has left Skulduggery and the Sanctuary, she might have really changed to a better person, than the one, Skulduggery had made out of her young, stubborn and gullible self, for all these long years.

With this in mind Ravel slowly started to relax his tense body a bit and took a deep breath „Y-You would... for-give m-me? "  
Right away Valkyrie nodded „ e  
Everyone has its reasons, even you......... plus I can see in your eyes.... that you suffer as much as me from the loss of Ghastly and Anton!".

Ghastly Bespoke and Anton Shudder, the two dead men killed by the hands of Erskine Ravel. It had been a loss for everyone and Valkyrie mourned for years. Though even Ravel mourned that day, just know one had seen the tears tingling down his eyes as he did the final blow on Ghastly.

The moment Valkyrie mentioned his two deceased team-mates, the memories he tried to forget so long ago, came up, again and he winced and broke down, once again „I-I'm sorry..... I-I just d-didn't see another w-way..... I-I just w-wan-ted t-to h-help t-the mortals...... i-it's..... e-every-thing..... I-is my fault! " he cried.

Valkyrie couldn't deny it.

It, indeed, was his fault,...

.. nonetheless that will never change and he has to live with it, how cruel it sounds. Past is past, and we cannot change it.

Hence Valkyrie comforted him and lifted his chin up to meet her eyes „M-Maybe it is..... y-you have to live with that... Yet, you might not be able to change your past mistakes, but you can always change the future and be someone better! ".  
This little speech really touched Ravel and he didn't know what else to say, but a quiet „T-Thank... y-you...... t-thank you.... f-for.... f-forgiving me!"  
In addition Valkyrie pulled him into an embrace and whispered „You're welcome", before she let go of him, again and their shimmery eyes met, once more in the darkness of the quiet room.


	9. Sacrifice

.. And whilst in the embrace of the heartful girl, Ravel finally convinced himself to very hesitantly put his hand away from the glowing orb on his chest.

Yet, she couldn't really see, what exactly it was.

For one fact, it was red and shiny.

So, once she had pulled back from the hug, she tried to secretly concentrate herself more on that thing to see what it is, when suddenly a voice snapped her out of her mind..  
„W-Wait y-you s-said you a-aren't w-working with the... S-Sanctuary a-any-more.... t-that means...you broke in! " he considered, „ O-Oh, God, I-I'm w-was-ting y-your.... time.... f-for what a-are y-you here!!?" he continued and unknowingly had pulled her out of her thoughts.

**He was right.**

**She probably got only got one** **more** **hour left.**

**Which was way to less to even start searching the Throne Room.**

Nevertheless, despite being in a hell of a hurry now, he, at least deserved an answer to the Question she had refused him to answer, when she had found him, before she would have to leave and with it, sadly leave him behind. How sad it sounds, she hated it as well, but if she would try to free him, it'll only endanger her mission.

Yet, she knew already now, that she'll definitely will come back to save him and give him a new home.

That she promised!

„A red Amulett... that.. " she finally answered and broke, as she saw Ravel going even more pale, „W-What's wrong?"

„I-I know w-where t-this...amulet is.. "  
  
  


...  
  


..

... he mumbled angstly..

..

..

„V-Valkyrie..... i-it's t-that t-thing..... t-they implanted I-into.... me! "

In an instant Valkyrie froze and just then the stone on his chest finally exposed itself to her

**He spoke the truth.**

„I-Im going to get you out of here!" she had changed her mind, without even really realizing it. PLAN-CHANGE, she had to free him now. So or so, that she liked way more.

Hence she stood up and was about to melt down the chains, when Erskine stopped her. „W-Wait!" „Why! " „T-Those are.... s-special c-chains....... u-unbreak-able f-for any... k-kind.... of M-Magic.. " he panted with many painful breathes in between, „I-it's useless..".

Again, the former Grand Mage spoke the truth.

Of course, Valkyrie could now just be stubborn and try it, yet, she knew it would do nothing. It would be pointless and that thought alone made her heart do a jump.

For the first time in her life, something her heart didn't cope with anymore, since Darquesse, she would have to leave someone, who deserved even more, than a second change, behind.

Something that would break her highest promise and her team knew, she would be able to take in so easily.

Afterall, the fight against Darquesse, had broken so many, some who show, some who don't and built it up inside of them. Valkyrie, no matter of who of those two parties, were one of them.

And it got all worse, as the injured man spoke up again „J-Just.... get the a-amulet..... and get..... out of here!! ". This time Valkyrie was the one going pale. _No... NEVER. „_ WHAT.. Erskine it would kill you.... You said it **yourself,** it holds you alive ..!" she shuddered „G-God... d-damn it... I won't kill you! "  
So then tears made its way down her eyes and she fell on her knees, without moving her glassy, pained eyes away from the other.

Who knew without needing to look twice or be told more about the new Valkyrie, that she developed a very kind and forgiving heart and wouldn't be able to convince, that easily, even if it would be the only right decision. Thus he gentle shook his head with a weak smile and gave a few hushing noises from him, while he stroke his hand of the side of her hair, the best he could „V-Valkyrie please.... i-it's the..... only a-way..... I-I've l-lived.... a.... l-long life.., .. I.... did... m-many fatal m-mistakes.... and I w-want to d-do..... one more... g-good t-thing in my l-life...... Please! " he pleaded, throughout some of his own tears made its way down his eyes.

„T-There h-has to be another way!!" she insisted sniffling, but Ravel shook his head in disbelief „ O-Over years..... I t-tried to b-break..... t-them...... Trust me.... I-I lost.. f-faith a l-ling ago!" „B-But... " Val got cut off, as the former Dead Men pulled her once more into a hug, „ D-don't., .... y-you w-were like a..... daughter t-to me... Val...., p-please...... y-you're.. d-doing nothing..... wrong... y-you're only d-doing.... one man's l-last favor!".

Additionally he let go of her again and placed her hand with his hand on the Amulett on his chest. Furthermore both looked in each other's eyes one more **last** time, before Val whispered painfully „I'm sorry!"...

And twisted the Amulet..

..., during Ravel gave her his last smile, as she removed the glowing red orb away from him and he could wordwordly feel the life drain away from him. The life he was destined to give up a long ago and did give up a long ago, to the Accelerators sacrifice..

Following he closed his once golden eyes and vanished, forever from people's eyes, like he had only been a ghost...

His soul getting pulled inside the red artifact....

Leaving Valkyrie alone in the now dark, empty room, who held the amulet near to her chest, while silently grieving on the ground and staring at the empty chains.

„Rest in peace..... my friend... "..

.. she wished him lastly and mourned as long as her eyes couldn't shed anymore tears.


	10. Epilogue

If she could she could , she would have never stop crying again.

Ravel had been a man, who deserved a second chance, but instead he sacreficed himself for something he shouldn't have had anything to do with in the first place.

_The_ _Amulett_ _had never meant to keep him alive!!! Anyone... It should have been a normal artifact from the Ancients, like the Sceptre. Everything thanks to Creed!!_

Sadly life had to continue and she had to get out of the Sanctuary with Scarab and Sanguine, before the morning guards would arrive, as much as she would like to continue to mourn for this honourable man, who used to be her friend. Hence she shakily stood up on her two shivering legs and without a word rushed back to the two waiting assassins....

Escaping, as if nothing ever happened, leaving nothing behind, but a broken heart..  
  
  
  


..

Indeed Valkyrie had to pay a certain price that day to be able to continue to protect mortal kind. Something they were only able to continue, thanks to a person, who used to be a traitor.  
Scarab, Sanguine and Jack, of course, hadn't been blind, as she returned with tear marks under her eyes. However have learned, that in such moments of grief she had to be left alone, for her to collect her thoughts and mourn for whoever she had lost. Even if she was already really broken and normally should have someone to lean on.

Sometimes it was just better.

Whereupon Sanguine suggested her to take a few days off of her job. Though she declined. Despite needing some time alone, she also needing her caring Family beside her and close to her. To make sure they are alright and always with her.

Afterall Ravel has **never** really left her, his soul got connected with the Amulett....

Since in reality it's not only a weapon, it's also a **Echo** **Stone** , that had just been waiting to be filled with a spirit to hold...  
  


-the end

But just the end of this, for Creed isn't yet defeated.

There is more to come. More to celebrate and more to mourn.

Loved ones will die, new love will be find and enemies will grow to lovers and friends...

**Author's Note:**

> So basically here's another one of the old Fanfictions, I've promised you.  
> Like said, I will publish all of them here, despite me rewriting them and despite the really bad writing-style..
> 
> But duo to many things that have been going on lately, the newly rewritten chapters are going to take a while for me to write, hence I'm giving you the old ones to read now....hope you like them nonetheless..
> 
> I'll try my best to rewrite them, as quick as possible ..


End file.
